


Youngblood

by palliative



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaehwan is innocent, they do have telepathic connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliative/pseuds/palliative
Summary: Jaehwan is looking for Daniel and Seongwu is "probably" the right person to go to





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ongniel_prompt_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ongniel_prompt_meme) collection. 



> For this cute prompt: 
> 
> Daniel gets lost, and forgets his cellphone in the dorm.  
> Jaehwan is sure Seongwoo possesses the telepathic abilities to find him.
> 
> unbeta hehe

Jaehwan jumps a few steps before skipping to his best friends room, swinging the two paper bags in his hands. When he reaches his destination, he punched in the passcode and let the door open a bit before reaching for the bags again and slam the door open. 

“Kang Daniel” he shouted panickily - just to scare his friend - instead he was greeted with an empty room and disappointment. Jaehwan pouts. He puts down the bags on the desk, taking out his phone and throw himself on Daniel’s bed. After scrolling down his contact list, Jaehwan dials up a number and put it on loudspeaker before throwing the phone next to his ear, waiting for Daniel to pick up. But other then his dialing tone, Jaehwan hears something else. Daniel’s infamous ringtone, ringing under the pillow. He quickly sits up, rummaging through Daniel’s pillows (plural) before looking at the phone ringing, “He left his phone, that motherf--” 

+++

Seongwu opens the lid, the tasty smell of his ramyeon is making his mouth watery. He nods - agreeing with his stomach and was about to take a bite when the door burst opened. “Kang Daniel” All eyes turns to the guy shouting in front of the door - both hands on his waist - before decides to ignore him.

“Dude, don’t break the door. This club room is as old as your sense of humor” Minhyun reminds him. “What do you want, Jaehwan?”

“Kang Daniel” 

Minhyun looks around before turning to Jaehwan with a confused look, “As you can see, he is obviously not here”

“But Seongwu is here” Minhyun nods, agreeing to whatever Jaehwan meant by that. Jaehwan walks pass Minhyun and sits in front of Seongwu. 

“What?” Seongwu looks up from his hot cup to Jaehwan starring at him.

“Do you know where is your boyfriend?”

“He is not my boyfriend…”

“Yet” Jaehwan cuts and gives Seongwu another big smile.

Seongwu rolls his eyes, “...and no I don't know where he is. Why didn't you just call him?”

“That's the problem,” Jaehwan puts a phone - Daniel's phone - on the table. “He left his phone in his room. And we have a project to work on but he just gone with the wind”

“Then go look for him” Seongwu slurps the remaining broth, warming up his throat and stomach.

“That's why I'm here. There's a famous saying, where there's a Seongwu, there's a Daniel”

“Well obviously that saying is wrong, Daniel isn't here”

“So help me find him” Jaehwan pleads.

“Give me three reasonable reasons, then maybe, I'll think about it”

“First, because our project is important and I can't do it alone” 

Seongwu nods before getting up to get some water.

Jaehwan continues, “Secondly because he is Daniel” He gets up to stand next to Seongwu. Minhyun eyes follow his steps. Jinyoung looks up from his phone, slightly interested in Jaehwan's reasons.

“Lastly, you guys have that magnetic or some psychic connection and shit. You can find him, right?”

Seongwu raises his eyebrows at Jaehwan. “Well that last part is totally dumb”

“Awh come on, you guys can always find each other. Like you probably can tell if he is eating or pooping right now”

“He is probably in his room looking for the phone that you took with you” Seongwu stated, stressing the last part.

“I was just there. I mean I waited for 15 minutes or so before came here so obviously he's not going back to the room”

“You should trust Seongwu though,” Woojin cuts. “His psychic telepathic power always works if its Daniel”

Seongwu glares at the blonde-haired kid. 

“So you're sure he is in his room, right now?” Jaehwan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes. Just to prove I'm right, I'm coming with you”

“That's a bad excuse,” Minhyun says as he continues reading his book.

Seongwu decided to ignore that and grabs his bag and jacket before coming after Jaehwan. He feels that he needs to prove himself to Jaehwan for some reason. 

“Why he's not your boyfriend yet though?” Jaehwan asked, just so they have something to talk about on the way.

Seongwu shrugs. “Why should we date anyway?”

“Because that one time, I caught you guys snuggling…” Jaehwan looks at Seongwu, “...in summer. Even I don't do that, Minhyun would whoop my ass, not in a kinky way, if I do that”

“That's what makes your relationship boring”

“So you admit it? That you're in a relationship with Daniel?” He raised one eyebrow at Seongwu, trapping him in his own answer.

Seongwu smirks. “Yeah. A best friend is also a relationship” 

Jaehwan groans. “Stop friend-zoning him. Okay, tell me. Is it because you guys never confess or is it because you're a brat or is it because he constantly changes his hair color. Tell me, Seongwu”

“It's because you're annoying” He shortly replied before knocking on Daniel's door. They both can hear rummaging sound from inside before a faint invitation.

“Why bother knocking when you can just barge in” Jaehwan punched in the code and open the door. 

Daniel's room is a huge mess, messier than the last time Seongwu or Jaehwan was there. Daniel peaks behind the chair, “Oh, it's you guys. Can you guys call my phone or help me find it. I can't find it anywhere”

“Because Jaehwan took it with him” Seongwu replies, making Daniel sits up almost immediately, he bumped his head. “Oh god, are you okay?”

“I'm fine” Daniel just rubs his head while grinning at Seongwu. “Dude why did you take it without telling me?”

Jaehwan leans closer to Seongwu, “Wow you do have Daniel-telepathic power” then hands over Daniel's phone to the owner. “Tell me how I'm supposed to contact you when you left your phone here? I can only find you because your magnet is with me” Jaehwan points at Seongwu with his thumb, and earning a punch on the shoulder from Seongwu. “We got a project to do and you just have to suddenly disappeared like that”

“Sorry dude. I'll make it up to you” 

Seongwu looks at Daniel reaching for the book on his desk so he slowly gets up. “So uh I'm just gonna go now”

“Wait” Daniel immediately stops him. “Why? Just stay”

“I'm just here because Jaehwan keeps bothering me, and he is your problem now” 

“No uh just stay. I can't handle Jaehwan alone” 

“Sure, blame it all on Jaehwan” Jaehwan cuts. “Why can't you both just be honest and leave Jaehwan alone” he looks at his nonexistent watch. “Well it's time for dinner and I have a dinner date. Unlike you two ‘boyfriendless'-friends so I'll be on my way now and Daniel, don't disappear tomorrow. Glue the phone on your forehead” Jaehwan turns to his two friends. He has a lot to say but he just sighs, “Thanks for your psychic power, Seongwu. Bye”

Jaehwan shakes his head. Almost everyone already accepts them as a couple, everyone but themselves. They hold hands, they share food, they even sleep together - although Jaehwan isn't too sure if they already ‘deflower the flower’.

He looks at the sky then at his nonexistent watch again, then his empty hands. He forgot his bag. Jaehwan grunts and climb back to the third floor, punching in the code without knocking, to see Daniel back hugging Seongwu while the older one was eating a popcorn. Snuggling while watching a movie. The two of them turns to him like it's normal for two friends to be snuggling like that.

“I...I should've knocked”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they confess to each other too. On the big screen, broadcasted internationally.


End file.
